Ailes Brisées
by Yoshimunchakoopas
Summary: Il avait perdu. Ivre de pouvoir, il avait volé trop près du soleil, et avait brûlé ses ailes. Il était seul.


Il avait perdu.  
Il avait été assez bête pour croire que les pouvoirs de Nooroo, forcé et craintif, seraient suffisants pour vaincre les deux miraculous les plus puissants, dont les porteurs étaient justes et courageux.  
Il avait, ivre de puissance, volé trop près du soleil et s'était brûlé les ailes.

Il avait perdu.

Seul dans sa cellule, il ne faisait que ressasser les derniers instants en tant que Papillon, le super vilain qui terrorisait tous les parisiens.  
Sa décadence.  
Sa chute.

Les sourires victorieux que ne pouvaient retenir ses Némésis, Ladybug et Chat Noir.  
Sa broche, le miraculous du Papillon, arrachée, comme on lui arrachait la femme qu'il aimait tant, qui était morte avant même qu'elle ne puisse le connaître.

Il grimaça de dégoût en pensant à Nooroo, qui, dès qu'il avait vu son porteur hors d'état de nuire, s'était précipité vers ses ennemis s'excusant platement, plus que soulagé d'être enfin libéré.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, il avait été forcé à faire le mal pendant des années. Mais Nooroo était la seule personne au courant de sa vraie nature, et le fait qu'il le martyrisait depuis des années ne l'avait pas empêché de ressentir son comportement comme la plus cruelle des trahisons.  
Alors qu'on pourrait dire qu'il avait trahi Nooroo en l'utilisant pour des "mauvaises" intentions.

Ô douce et cruelle ironie.

Puis il y avait eu le procès.  
Ladybug, Chat Noir, et une grande partie des personnes akumatisées avait témoigné, ce qui conduisit la justice française de le condamner à perpétuité.

Tous savaient évidemment qu'il n'était plus capable de faire le Mal, il n'avait plus de Miraculous, mais "tant d'années passées à pervertir l'esprit des âmes perdues restaient gravées dans son esprit, dans sa chair".

Selon la justice française, il était peut être incapable de faire le Mal, mais n'importe qui savait devenir un criminel.

Papillon aurait bien rétorqué qu'il ne saurait tout bonnement pas s'abaisser à être un criminel de seconde zone après avoir goûté au pouvoir et à la crainte suprême, mais il sentait que seul un connaisseur du vrai Mal pourrait comprendre son résonnement.

Et il savait bien qu'entre juges, jurés et avocats, aucun n'avait eu la chance de connaître cette sensation de puissance coulant dans les veines, d'avoir ce merveilleux pouvoir à disposition.

Enfin, sauf Ladybug et Chat Noir, mais eux, ils étaient du côté niais des pouvoirs des Miraculous.  
Ils ne comprendraient jamais.

Cela aurait été passionnant d'en akumatiser un... Les voir se battre l'un contre l'autre, puis celui non-akumatisé aurait perdu parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'autre...  
Puis l'akumatisé viendrait lui donner le Miraculous de celui qu'il a battu, et Papillon se serait emparé du sien...

Oui, cela aurait été parfait si l'un d'entre eux s'était laissé faire akumatiser.

Papillon secoua la tête.  
Il devait arrêter de faire ça, une bonne fois pour toute.  
Il devait arrêter d'espérer, d'imaginer la méthode la plus apte à récupérer ces Miraculous.  
À quoi bon?  
Il avait perdu.

Il avait donc été condamné à moisir en prison le restant de ses jours.

Papillon savait que pour tous les habitants de Paris, ce n'était pas qu'une manière de l'empêcher de faire le Mal.

Mais une punition.

Une interminable punition au goût d'amertume, peuplée d'ennui et de regrets.  
Oui, aux yeux de tous les parisiens, le Papillon méritait d'être chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie confronté à ses actes monstrueux.

Il fallait qu'il regrette.

Oh, le Papillon regrettait, évidemment, mais pas de la manière espérée par le petit peuple.  
Il ne regrettait en aucun cas les monstruosités commises toutes ces années. Le malheur des autres était nécessaire pour arriver à ses fins.

Et il avouait bien volontiers que sentir son pouvoir s'immiscer dans l'esprit de ses victimes jusqu'à le pervertir lui procurait une satisfaction extrême.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il regrettait, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi.

Bien entendu, personne ne savait rien de ses véritables intentions, pas même Nooroo. Nooroo savait seulement qu'il voulait le pouvoir absolu prodigué par les miraculous.  
Mais pas pourquoi.

Et personne, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire avouer ses véritables intensions.  
Ses raisons ne regardaient que lui et _elle._

 _Elle,_ la femme qu'il avait tant aimé, de loin, dans son ombre, sans jamais oser lui parler, et qui était morte sans rien savoir sur lui et l'incomensurable amour qu'il lui portait.  
Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir la ramener, et la garder pour lui, rien que pour lui, lui montrer tout son amour.  
Mais non.  
Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient été plus forts que lui.

Il avait perdu.

Et ces petits prétentieux qui l'ont empêché de connaître l'amour, qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer, est ce qu'ils avaient été punis?  
Voir leur identité dévoilée, devenir la risée de tout Paris?

Non, bien sûr que non.  
Ladybug et Chat Noir, eux, "œuvraient pour la sécurité et pour la paix".

Alors que s'ils lui avaient gentiment donné leur miraculous, jamais il ne se serait fatigué à effrayer les petites gens - bien qu'il ait adoré le faire...

Et ils étaient acclamés, adorés, alors que lui croupissait dans une prison.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du discours qu'ils avaient fait devant tout Paris, et qui avait été retransmis sur la petite télévision de sa cellule.  
De leurs grands sourires et leur mine réjouie.  
Ils avaient dit être plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussi à protéger Paris du Papillon - et il était sûr que le gardien, dans un élan de pur sadisme, avait augmenté le volume à ce moment là.

Le comble avait été atteint lorsqu'ils avaient refusé donner leur identité, prétextant qu'ils désiraient laisser cette aventure super héroïque derrière eux, et vivre une vie simple éloignée des caméras.  
Donc eux avaient eu le droit de garder leur identité secrète et lui avait été exposé au monde entier sans son accord.

Le Papillon avait envie de crier, d'hurler que c'était Ladybug et Chat Noir, les véritables coupables, ils n'avaient pas donné leur Miraculous à un homme au coeur brisé !

Ah, maudite soit Ladybug, maudit soit Chat Noir ! Maudit soit Nooroo, les miraculous, Paris tout entier, tous, tous, tous, tous, qu'ils soient tous maudits !

Pourquoi, alors que Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient fait leur discours main dans la main, lui n'avait pas pu être heureux?

Pourquoi, alors que la plupart des citoyens vivaient désormais en paix, lui était condamné à vivre seul, étouffé par ses regrets ?

Pourquoi, alors que cet homme avait osé épousé la femme qu'il aime encore et toujours, lui n'avait jamais osé lui montrer son énorme amour pour elle ?

Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas le droit d'être _heureux_?

La réponse était simple.

Quand on joue avec les pouvoirs des Miraculous, seule la victoire peut apporter le bonheur.

Et le Papillon avait perdu.


End file.
